Savagery
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: What if it wasnt Haruhi, but a foriegn exchange student with a dark past and a bad outlook on life. Will they be able to handle a girl who loves torture acts like a guy and is out to control everything they know and twist it into something darker? She may seem nice at first but every shadow starts out small. Dark Themes Nearly AllXoc. rated T untill it needs to be M for torture use
1. Chapter 1

_Shaking with anticipation and little to no hesitation she held the knife over him with a sickening smile, "Oh Vergy didn't you ever learn not to play with fire?" The man beneath her, half naked and littered with scars, whimpered and struggled to free himself, the chains held him tight though and it was no use. She laughed and thrust the knife down and watched with glee as - _

"Dante wake up!" The girl, though you could hardly tell, shot up and shook her head.

"Yeah Fujioka-san, I'll be up in a minute!" She yelled out and ran a hand through her neck length black hair before sliding out of the bed. She walked over to the dresser and looked at her reflection with a scowl, her red eyes glaring back at her. She stripped down to her underwear before tugging on a dark blue button up over her bandaged chest and then black jeans to which she attached dark blue chains to.

She exited her room with a smile as she put on the last of her fake piercings. She had two on the left side of her left eye brow, one on the bottom right lip and three for her right ear; one in the cartilage, two in the lobe. She smiled at her 'foster' father and he waved her over to the short table. "Ready for your first day of school, Dante-chan?"

She smiled at him and flashed her long canine teeth, "Yeah! Thanks again for letting me and Haruhi do the exchange student program!" His eyes sparkled as he pulled her hands into his, the right hand had three rings; black with a red gem, white with a blue gem, and grey with a purple gem on the middle, ring, and pinky finger respectively, while the left hand had; just two; a red band with black words 'Death' and blue band with white words 'Defiance' on her middle and pointer finger respectively.

"Don't mention it Dante-chan! You and Haruhi have been pen pals for so long I just couldn't refuse!" The two stood and Fujioka-san led her to the door with a smile. "Now you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" She laughed and ran down the hall while waving good bye to the very cheerful man. "Be good!"

Dante gapped as she walked through the halls of the _pink _school. She stood out in her dark clothes, but she didn't let that bother her as she tried to find her room. It was 1-A, but the school was being very good at hiding it. She scowled and looked up from the paper only to blink as she stared at the sign depicting that this was, in fact, her classroom. She tapped on the door and slid it open, jerking her chin up slightly and putting on an 'I don't care' expression.

"Ah you must be Sparda Dante, correct?" She twitched in annoyance as the man said her last name before nodding. The teacher smiled and motioned for her to step inside and close the door, which she did without complaint. Dante's eyes roamed up and down the teacher taking in the twitching hands 'nervous and anxious' and how his shoulders were tense 'on guard, but why?' as his eyes darted toward the back of the class where a set of twins sat looking like angels 'a cover.' "Would you like to share some things to the class about yourself?" He smiled yet she could see the force behind it.

"My name is Sparda Dante, not to be confused with the Dante from Devil May Cry, I'm a foreign exchange student from America and I would kill for pocky." The students blinked and Dante lazily shoved one hand in her pocket with a small smirk that didn't reach her eyes. Immediately the girls sprouted hearts and their eyes and starting talking about how cute she was and how cool it would be if she joined the host club, although they didn't know that she was in fact a she due to her tampering with her registration files.

The teacher pointed her to the back of the class and she sat down in between the twins; right one was slightly more domineering while the left had a more laid back attitude. "My name is Hikaru." The one on the right held out his hand and she accepted it with disinterest.

"And I'm Kaoru." She did the same with the one on the right before choosing to ignore them the rest of the time.

Ten minutes into the class, that was most definitely trying to kill her, she felt her phone vibrate and with a hidden smile she propped up her book and pulled it out.

'**Hey you in school'~V**

'**Yes, are they trying to kill me? We learned this stuff two years ago!"~D**

'**;P that's what you get for leaving!"~V**

'**Aww and here I thought you cared! Yet you leave me to this torture '~D**

'**Yep! Hey have you made any friends yet?'~V**

'**Are you kidding?! It's the first day Verge lay off will you? And I should ask you the same'~D**

'**Well I have to go. Ttyl!'~V**

She snapped the phone shut just as the bell for lunch sounded and stood with a stretch. Before anyone even had the chance she grabbed her bag and darted out of the room careful not to knock anyone over along the way. "Wow this school is big!" She laughed heartily and dug into her lunch surrounded by the flowers and bushes of the garden that hid her from sight.

A month later, after school, which was long and torturous, she roamed the halls in search of a quite library so she could read her book, I Hunt Killers by: Barry Lyga. It was a good book and she found herself entranced by the main character, Jazz, whose father was a famous serial killer. She opened up nearly all the libraries and at each one her scowl deepened. She gave up on them and headed to the nearest music room which was, she looked up, music room three. With a sigh she opened the door…and coughed harshly when she was assaulted by rose petals.

She had just found the host club.

"Welcome."

* * *

Death: What...? I found these in a long buried file! I swear!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The double doors behind her closed and blocked off all thoughts of escape as she looked at the boys akin to a cornered predator, vicious and tense. "Oh it's a guy." The twins put on a face of disinterest even though the twitch of their hands gave away their real thoughts of curiosity.

"Watch your mouth. He is our important guest even if he is a guy." The blonde said from in the middle of the group as he held a rose lightly in his hand. The extravagant seat his ass was currently occupying said more than he did though. Welcome to Ouran Koukou Host club! Rare Exchange student Sparda Dante." He stood and held out a hand to her and she leaned back and blinked.

"How…?" She tilted her hand before her eyes shot toward the black haired male as he pushed up his glasses causing them to reflect the light and give off a glare.

"It seems the tone of our school doesn't fit the commoners, so if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here. If I didn't know a lot about you I shouldn't be in this school right?" He smirked and messed with his glasses while his other hand clutched a black book close to his side 'important most likely holds information, closely guarded.'

"So to speak you are a hero Sparda-kun!" The blonde jumped forward and held onto her shoulders and she twitched resisting the urge to stab him in the kidney or punch his Adams apple, two vulnerable spots laid bare for her to use. "Even if you are the top student, you are the poorest in this school. People will call you a weed and you will be despised as a lower person—" She switched places with him and trapped him between her arms in the wall with narrowed eyes.

"Just because I am here on an exchange program don't tell me that I am _poor. _I am middle class, I do well for me and my family and I don't want you telling me otherwise." She froze as he completely disregarded her as a threat and escaped.

"I cannot believe the rumored student is gay…What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Pedophile? Or…would you like to try me?" Her eye twitched as he came in close and cupped her chin lightly so she decided to try and scare him away.

She twisted there position so that the blonde was leaning against her arm as she tugged on the back of his neck and brushed her lips against his ear, "Can I try you…six feet under and stone cold?" His face went red and he backed off and she smirked before chuckling into her hand as he peered from behind the tall black haired man. "I was joking, but I am bi if that's what you want to know."

"Dan-chan are you a hero? I want to hear the story where you saved the queen!" The little blonde clung to her arm, but she could tell that he was more dangerous than what his appearance told her.

"Don't call me that!" She slung him off as her patience started to wear thin and she backed away. "As I was trying to say, I was only loo—" Her elbow hit something and she spun around trying to catch the vase that was falling to the ground. She bent over the pedestal and closed her eyes as the loud crash echoed through the room. "Shit."

"That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." Hikaru peered over at her.

"What will we do…? We were going to start the bid at 8 million yen." Kaoru hid a smirk behind his hand and she reevaluated her thoughts about the twins while giving them a heated glare.

"What will you do Tamaki?" Her eyes shifted to the blonde and glasses.

"Do you know this proverb, Sparda-kun? When in Rome do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body!" He pointed at her and she shrugged.

"Okay, if you just wanted sex you cou—" she stopped at the looks they were giving her and shrugged. "What?"

"I-I was going to say you would be the host clubs dog." He stuttered his face red and she blinked before nodding.

"No." she said

"No?!" Tamaki screamed

"I'm more of a wolf." They all fell to the floor in disbelief and she fished out her phone as she felt it vibrate.

'**Big trouble back home'~V**

'**What's happening?'~D**

'**The popos are catching on to our trails.'~V**

'**. your fault. Go to London for now and then text me if they followed.'~D**

'**Got it. Be careful sis I don't want you to get hurt again.'~V**

'**Yeah, yeah, you wimp. Bye.'~D**

She snapped the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket before running a hand through her hair and sighing, "Just when I thought it couldn't get worse."

She watched as they entertained the girls and she worked on getting them tea and other crappy things they probably didn't need. "You will be taking care of chores for a while…if you try to run away you can just know that I have an excellent staff working under me. Do you have your passport?"

She edged away from Kyoya and nodded, "Don't mess with my passport I need it." For various things other than going home or staying here in Japan.

She felt Tamaki creep up behind her and rolled her shoulders, "Work hard for that 8 million yen Dasaoka-kun. This is one of my best techniques!" She rolled her eyes at him and resisted the urge to elbow him in the solar plexus rendering him useless.

"Your…annoying." She let the words slip out of her mouth in habit of having to deal with her brother only to have Tamaki go sulk in a corner and start growing mushrooms.

"Sorry we're late!" She turned and watched as Hunny came in with Mori giving him a piggy back and she smiled unknowingly making the girls around her produce hearts in their eyes. "I fell asleep while waiting for Takeshi to finish his other club activity~ I'm still kinda sleepy."

Tamaki walked over with a determined expression, "I have made up my mind! I will train you and if you get 100 customers you will be debt free!"

* * *

Death: Yay for another chapter! after this i'll just be posting a new chapter once a week usually a monday because there already written. Bye~

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Thanks for _LoveInTheDark13_ and _bloodymaiden95_ for reviewing!**

**Thanks to _deathnotelv, Shiki-Seishou, leah-leach73_ and _naisymoon_ for following and favoriting this!**

**Thanks to _LoveInTheDark13_, and _Rafanana_ for following!**


End file.
